Baking
by CloudoholicFairy
Summary: Started this a while ago and couldn't think of the best way to finish it but I've finally came up with something am I pleased with it umm not really but I'm too tired and lazy to care. I did come up with this when I was baking my signature bake which is indeed peanut butter and chocolate chip cupcakes.


Baking

I really enjoyed baking and the cakes and cookies were a hit with the costumers of the bar and of course the kids. Today was a slow day so I decided to make my signature best selling peanut butter cupcakes. While Cloud was on deliveries and the kids were at school. So turning on the radio, I got everything ready that I would need.

With the radio on and I after a few minutes, I started to sing along with the songs playing I did not hear Cloud's return. I shirked when his arms encircled my waist and I ended up spilling the flour all over me.

"Cloud what the hell!" I shout at him,

"Sorry" he grins as his hand that's covered in flour is run against my face, I try to move away from him but his hold is too tight so I end up with a large smudge of flour on my cheek. But two can play at this game so after wriggling out of Cloud's embrace I reach over and grabbed my bag of flour and picked it up and chucked it at Cloud. The bag burst across Cloud's face as it hit him on the cheek covering him in white. I burst out laughing as the bag slowly fell from his face and then suddenly I regretted it. Cloud smirked and a flash of mischief crossed his eyes. I tried to duck out the way of the flour he gathered and proceeded to throw at me but it got me across my arm staining the ribbon and the rest of my arm white.

I in my dive to get out of the way of the flour ended up knocking over the eggs and as they hit the flour they broke and began to mix in with the flour. Seeing that the mixture was becoming thicker I grabbed a handful wincing at the cold slimy feeling against my hand and got up to aim at Cloud. He wasn't there well in my full view but I could see the telltale signs of his blonde hair peeking out from above the island. So carefully keeping as low and quite as possible I creep slowly round the counter with some of the slimly cool substance resting in my hand. I could see him peeking round the other corner so now was my chance. I pounced on him tackling him to the ground with me landing on him as my hand full of the mixture reaches to wipe across his face. The mixture of eggs and flour sticks across his face and in his blonde spikes making one or two of them droop slightly onto his forehead making him look all that cuter. And then I realised I had just made a huge mistake as I had giving Cloud an opening and within seconds he had flipped me over and was leaning over me with a egg in hand and a face full of cake mixture. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as he leaned over his lips hovering over mine and as our lips touch, I'm lost in the kiss and it was all just a distraction as the next thing I know is his hand is slipping under my shirt and covering my back in the gooiness of what was meant to be cupcakes.

I scream with the contact and fall of Cloud hitting my head hard of the floor, I could feel the slight trickle of blood as I lay on the floor, laughing at the state Cloud and I was in. Two growing adults and a kitchen covered in the ingredients for baking cakes.

"Tifa what's so funny?" Cloud asked leaning over me with a face still stained with cake mixture

"Everything" I giggle pulling Cloud towards and capturing his lips with my own. I was still laughing when we pulled apart.

"Tifa come on we need to get you up and sort out that cut you have" Cloud said, I could feel him lift me up but as he did I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Cloud I think I'm gonna throw up" I said trying my best to suppress a burp. Cloud helped me over to the sink and just in time too as soon as my head was over the sink I was indeed sick.

"Teef I think we should get you to the hospital I think you may have a concussion" Cloud sighed placing his hand on my shoulder.

"No Cloud I don't need to go the hospital, I don't have a concussion. I'm, I'm pregnant" I blush averting my gaze back to the sink. I hear Cloud stumble away and I cautiously take a glance at him. He's braced against the island his face pale his eyes wide and the shape of the silent 'O' formed on his lips.

I turn my head back to the sink as I'm sick again and that's when I feel his hand on my shoulder before they wrap around my waist.

"Cloud?" I ask as I grab the a clothe and wipe my mouth

"It's okay Teef, you don't need to worry, and we'll raise this baby together" Cloud whispered but he seemed unsure of the words and his smile falters slightly before it returns.

As I grab a glass of water I hear him muttering to himself he's in full panic mode.

"Cloud it's alright" I whisper placing my free hand on his shoulder, he freezes and I take the time to wrap my arms around him.

"I know you're scared but look at you, you've not lost anyone else you've protected from the dangerous we have had to face and there is no need to be scared your already a wonderful father to Marlene and Denzel so there is no need to worry you'll be just fine" I tell him hoping and praying my words will offer some comfort to him. He takes my hand and gently kisses it.

"Teef thank you" he whispers then that old smile returns to his face

"So are we gonna make your cupcakes or not" he adds smirking, I can feel his hands now snaking around my waist.

"Sure" I smile and turn to back to the kitchen counter to start on my cupcakes.


End file.
